Raven D. Sora/OPR Canon
| jva = | Funi eva = | age = 39 (1578, Debut) | bounty = 40,000,000; 190,000,000; 390,000,000; 1,090,000,000; 1,430,000,000Dancing Winds: Sora's bounty is updated and he is officially set out to be hunted by the Government. | status = Alive | birth = 1539, May 31st | height = 8'0" ft. (243cm) | dfname = 風のエース | dfename = Kaze no Ēsu | dfmeaning = Wind ACE | dftype = Artificial Logia }} "Red Wind" Raven D. Sora is a Former Shichibukai, expunged due to his explicit disdain towards the World Government. He has since then been planning the downfall of the latter, operating in silence, but in anger, as a Pirate. After a failed attempt at destroying part of Mary Geoise, he has gone rogue and escaped into the New World, prompting the Government to unfreeze his bounty and issue the award of becoming a Shichibukai to whoever stops Sora. For these actions, Sora has warranted a large bounty of 1,430,000,000. Appearance Gallery SoraFull.jpg|Sora's appearance. Personality ... When using his devil fruit to attack, Sora mouths out one or more . However, this has quickly grown into his own tic. Relationships Shichibukai World Government Other Ansem D. Cain: . Ansem D. Abel: Powers & Abilities Sora, as a former member of the Shichibukai, is considered to be one of the most powerful individuals in the world. His strength was such that he was recruited into the Shichibukai alone, despite most of the other members possessing powerful influence and crews backing their might.Unfortunate: Sora explains his circumstances entering the Shichibukai as a Wano Country rebel. The World Government had enough faith in his strength to be key in returning Marine control over Wano Country following the death of Charmers Dion.Unfortunate: Sora reveals to Abel he was recruited into the Shichibukai to try and take back Wano Country. Although he had a subdued presence in recent events involving the Yonko, his defection from the Shichibukai caused the world's powers to be shaken, and he was instantly granted a bounty of 1,090,000,000. The fact that he managed to successfully attack and escape from the deadly hands of the CP-0 is testament to his extraordinary might. Cain D. Abel, a man who, even within the New World, is in a class of his own, openly admitted that he, and the other souls hosted within him, held great respect for Sora's strength. This is proven further by the fact that Sora is capable of fighting with the "Berserker" on equal terms without once being forced to go on the defensive.Unfortunate: Abel and his alter-egos openly admit to respecting Sora during their battle. The World Government believes Abel was defeated by Sora, which has both increased his bounty to a staggering 1,430,000,000 while giving an even greater indication of his strength. Physical Prowess As an ACE user, Sora does not rely the power of his physical body anymore due to his body being morphed beyond repair. Even against opponents of Abel's caliber, he managed to fend him off perfectly by manipulating the power of the wind. In the past, Sora was once an accomplished swordsman whose skill was renowned even among the chaotic streets of Wano Country as the "Wind Spirit" ((風神, Fūjin). Although his physical attributes have never been considered superhuman by the standards of the , when observed by his opponents, it is as if every movement carries the air with him. Through excellent control of his body, Sora is capable of feats far beyond his natural physical abilities. While Ansem D. Abel and Ansem D. Cain were younger, Sora managed to string them along with his attack flow with both a combination of his sheer power and matchless technique. Fighting Style Devil Fruit Sora has consumed an artificial Logia Devil Fruit, the one known as the Kaze no ACE. This allows him to be, produce, and manipulate the element of air itself on his whim. Haki Kenbunshoku Sora is an immensely capable user of the Observation shade, Kenbunshoku Haki, not only he can read the true intention behind his opponents' thoughts, but, gaze into the very future many seconds. Busoshoku Haoshoku Sora, as an elite of the , possesses . The presence he emits is subdued, as it does not force the world to bow in reverence of him. Rather, he is a King that acts alone. With hardly a glance, people and nature around Sora are completely blown away by the enormity of his power. The strength of his Haoshoku Haki has not been formally measured, but it has stood on equal standing against the likes of Cain D. Abel. After their Haki clashed, a titanic storm swept over the and split the skies, indicating that their powers have reached a realm beyond human limits. History Past Shichibukai . Red Sky Saga Vengeful Breezes Arc Bounty |} Quotes *(To Ansem D. Cain and Ansem D. Abel) "You won't catch the wind by charging forward, pyuu."Damned Coincidence: Sora lectures Cain and Abel. *(To Cain D. Abel) "But you have one critical flaw in you...Instead of seeing the future, you always try to decide it, and that's what leads to your failures..."Damned Coincidence: Sora lectures Cain D. Abel on his fighting habits. *(To Kozuki Adaemon) "My purpose lies in letting my ashes float to the wind. But before that, I will envelop everything in a storm. Before we finish this battle, let me give you one lesson, Cain...no, Adaemon-san. My father, Karasu Hizashi, had always said that a Samurai's prerogative has never been to sacrifice their lives for their Lord...Their sole duty is to wield their sword to vanquish their enemies during war, and then vanquish during peace. I will be committing a sin by my father as I leave from this world while it remains in chaos...Pyuhuhuhu. I suppose I am finally a true Pirate."Unfortunate: Sora tells Kozuki Adaemon his final purpose. Major Battles Trivia Behind the scenes *He is based on Nanashi from the Sword of the Stranger Series. Extras References Category:NPCs Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Samurai Category:Pirates Category:Former Shichibukai Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Artificial Devil Fruit Users Category:ACE Users Category:Busoshoku Haki Users Category:Kenbunshoku Haki Users Category:Haoshoku Haki Users